Conventionally, transmitters and receivers in a telecommunication system may have frequency offsets. The frequency offsets may accumulate during transmission, may cause a demodulated phase to be blurred, and eventually may cause a symbol decision error. Therefore, it is desirable to figure out an approach that can compensate the frequency offsets.